Sonic's FirstDay Friends
by Chibi Owl
Summary: Sonic goes to high school! He loves choosing the classes,and seeing his friends in the main hall. But what happens when he meets a new friend?


This is gonna be good!

Chapter 1: Classes and Lockers

One early morning,Sonic was getting ready for..."HIGH SCHOOL!" Everybody knew that Sonic _loved_ high school. He grabbed his bag and rushed out his bedroom door for breakfast with Chris and his family. As he rushed in the kitchen,Chris had woken up and pushed him out of the way. But he wasn't being mean. "Good morning Mom,what's for breakfast?" Sonic's ear got big. He was STARVING! He had to hear. "We're having pancakes and eggs. Is Sonic awake?" He rushed in. "Here I am!" "And you're just in time!" Chris's Mom was carrying plates of their delicious breakfast to the table. "Chris,your mother makes a delicious breakfast,dosen't she?" Chris's dad said as he took a big forkful of pancakes. Sonic was finished before anyone else. Chris took notice. "Why,you aren't only the fastest runner,you're the fastest eater,too!" Sonic brushed his belly and did a smug smile. "Why,thank you," he smugly said. "Well,I have to go now! I'm meeting someone outside!" And with that,he grabbed his bag and ran out the door. There he met Jet the Hawk. "Hey,Sonic! I was waiting for you! We're gonna be late!" Jet walked him to school.

When they entered the front door to their lockers,Knuckles caught up. "Hey,Sonic!" The red echidna said. Sonic slammed his locker shut just as Knuckles asked him, "What classes did you sign up for?" "Hmm,let's see...I'm taking art,music and all the other stuff. What did _you_ sign up for?" "Pottery,photography and everything except science." Jet piped up. "Amy's taking dance,I know that. And she's in the class under us. 9th grade! She told me that even though it's hard,it'll be worth it to be around you!" "Ooookaaayy..." Sonic was a _little _worried. "And I'm taking algebra,art and all the other stuff." Sonic grinned. It would be good to see his best friend in art class with him. "Wow! Algebra?" Knuckles was surprised. "Yep! I wanted to try something difficult." Then,the bell rang. "Better get to pottery! That class runs early. Bye,Sonic,Jet." Knuckles left. Jet ran off to algebra. Sonic went to math. "_Best to get this over with.._" He thought. He looked at both the new and familiar classmates as they rushed in.

"While the teacher's not here,let's PARTY!" Said an unfamiliar purple hedgehog. Sonic quickly took out an old,crumpled,lined paper from his desk drawer and a pencil. He drew a long-headed,pan faced hedghog with spectacles and wrinkles. "_I bet this is what the teacher will look like..._" he thought. Then he heard Jet. "Earth to Sonic!" Sonic looked up. Jet was pretending to have a speaker on his ear. Sonic shot him a quick smile. Meanwhile,Knuckles was nervous. He had gritted teeth and big eyes at his desk. A blob of clay was in front of him. He did not know how to make pots at all. He glanced at a girl next to him. She didn't look nervous at all. She was an echidna,too. She had a butter yellow spaghetti strap shirt. She had eyes as blue as saphires. She had a cool skirt. It was purplish pink,with lime green gingham and a glimmery pale blue belt. She had hair like Knuckles's,but short. Her body was colored blue-lavender. And to top it off,she had dark pink sunglasses perched on her head,just tucked in her hair. Her shoes were black,with pale pink swerves on them. His eyes shifted to her. He leaned over and said,

"I don't know one thing about potting. Do you?" She looked at him with a face that looked like it was saying, "Don't you know anything?" And said, "That's what the teacher will teach us,you dope!" And she clonked him on the head. She looked away,muttering, "I can't believe he..ugh!"

Later,Sonic's class was going crazy. Until there was a sharp slam of the door. _THE TEACHER WAS HERE!_ Everyone knew. They sped back to their seats. "Good morning,class. Today we will-" It just sounded like '_blah,blah_' to Sonic. He didn't like math at all! Sonic took a peek at everyone's papers. He looked at the blackboard after a while,seeing that the lesson was almost finished! He sighed with relief. He could not wait for the bright green grass of the schoolyard,the blue sky of earth,and friends' happy faces. Then,tearing him from his thoughts,the bell rang. "You're lucky," said the strange dark purple hedgehog he gathered his books and headed out the door. When Sonic caught up to him,he finished his sentence. "The lesson was short,and it's your first day!" He said,throwing his arms up. They both found a stone they could sit on. After the strange boy thrusted his books into his blue and black knapsack,he slowly held out his hand. Sonic looked from putting back his books and saw the boy's hand. He lifted up from his crouching position slowly and shook his hand. He couldn't help bursting a smile. The purple boy laughed. "My name's Shaft. Shaft the Hedgehog!" He smiled brightly. Sonic told Shaft his name. Shaft swung his knapsack over his shoulder and left.

Knuckles had just learned the basics of potting,where he met his new friend,Brittany.(That's the echidna who hit Knuckles) He was talking to her as he left the door he came from. "What class should I go to next?" Brittany shrugged. She admired her pot,which wasn't finished,turned and left. "I'm meeting a friend. Bye!" She called out to Knuckles. Knuckles ran out just as Jet did. "Hey! Listen,where's Sonic? I gotta tell 'im about Algebra! It was terrible! And oh,yeah,was potting fun?" Knuckles shrugged. "OK..." Then,Knuckles did the weirdest thing...he cried.

AHA! Caught you right at the good part,didn't I? Well you'll see more on:CHAPTER 2!


End file.
